vormund
by ofchanyeol
Summary: Jongin tau dengan pasti ia menyayangi Kyungsoo, hanya belum menyadari seberapa besar rasa sayang itu hingga mungkin tidak akan ada batas yang mampu menahannya. / kaisoo - chansoo / yaoi / incest / chap 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

**vormund****  
><strong>**author : firetomylight****  
><strong>**main ****cast**** : ****kim jongin / do kyungsoo**

YAOI CONTENT, dont like please leave ^^

* * *

><p>vormund<p>

a prologue

* * *

><p>Suara tangisan itu masih samar terdengar. Sesekali terhenti. Terdengar lagi sedikit lebih pelan. Pipi putih itu memerah tanda bekas usapan-usapan kasar. Aliran air mata sempat membasahi pipi merah itu tadi. Kedua matanya masih sembab. Sementara posisi tubuhnya masih sama seperti satu jam yang lalu, meringkuk. Kedua tangannya merengkuh erat kedua kaki mungilnya.<p>

"Jangan pukul Kyungsoo, pukul aku!"

Suara lantang yang tidak pernah asing ditelinga Kyungsoo. Masih terbayang jelas karena kejadiannya baru satu jam yang lalu, bukan yang pertama kali dan hampir selalu terjadi.

Isakan Kyungsoo yang mengeras tertahan ketika kedua telinganya menangkap seseorang lain tak jauh dari dirinya dipukuli membabi buta dan tak terdengar perlawanan disana.

Seseorang itu adalah Jongin, Kim Jongin kakaknya.

Suara derap langkah perlahan menghampirinya. Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya perlahan.

Hawa hangat ini, tubuhnya saat ini berada ditempat dimana dia selalu ingin menghabiskan seluruh waktunya, pelukan Jongin.

"Sakit? Yang mana yang sakit?" tanya Kyungsoo terbata, perlahan, kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri.

Takut takut terisak lagi.

Ia tidak ingin, karena ia tau dengan benar, Jongin benci melihatnya menangis.

Lawan bicaranya masih memejamkan kedua matanya. Betah memeluk tubuh mungil direngkuhannya kini.

Tubuh mungil Kyungsoo yang selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Hyung?"

"Tidak ada, tidak ada yang sakit." jawabnya.

"Bohong, Hyu.."

Jongin memutus kalimat Kyungsoo .

Menahan kalimat yang akan keluar dari bibir mungil Kyungsoo dengan miliknya. Menikmati manisnya sesaat.

"Sekarang kau percaya? Aku baik-baik saja Kyungsoo ah."

Jongin memberikan senyum terbaik yang ia punya. Ibu jarinya menghapus noda darah diujung bibir Kyungsoo.

Noda darah yang sebelumnya sempat mengalir segar dari pelipisnya.

* * *

><p>:: salahkan kaisoo feelsku yang meluap-luap hingga melatarbelakangi fanfic gamutu ini::<p>

not sure bakal ada yang mau baca. but well, show me your love juseyo~


	2. Chapter 2

**VORMUND**

**author : firetomylight**

**cast : – kim jongin – do kyungsoo****  
><strong>

****– oh sehun **– park chanyeol **– another cast later********

********lenght : chaptered 1/?********

YAOI CONTENT

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1 <strong>

* * *

><p>"Dasar orang aneh!"<p>

"Hey aneh, mana ada yang mau berteman dengan orang sepertimu"

"Kau itu tidak lebih baik daripada aku! Berhenti mencari perhatian dan simpati orang lain"

"Kau merasa popular hah?"

"Orang tak pernah bicara sepertimu butuh makan juga?" puncak kekesalan Jessica karena Kyungsoo yang tak menunjukkan perlawanan apapun. Ia melempar kotak bekal bergambar pororo berwarna hijau milik Kyungsoo, makan siangnya untuk hari ini.

Seperti waktu yang lalu Kyungsoo tidak berniat sama sekali untuk membalas perlakuan gadis berambut pirang dan temen-temannya yang selalu menyakitinya itu.

Meski ia tidak pernah tau apa kesalahannya, sungguh ia tidak pernah begitu perduli dengan apa kesan orang lain terhadapnya. Mereka tidak tau Kyungsoo dan kehidupannya, latar belakang yang membuatnya terkesan begitu tertutup.

Satu senyuman terkembang begitu bel tanda berakhirnya sekolah hari ini terdengar. Dikeluarkannya ponsel putih dari sakunya sesaat sebelum ia beranjak meninggalkan ruangan kelas, mengetikkan sebuah pesan singkat untuk seseorang yang dengan membaca namanya saja membuatnya tersenyum.

'_Hyung hari ini pulang cepat kan? aku akan memasak enak hari ini! ingat hyung janji!'_

Bagi Kyungsoo kehadiran Jongin, kakak lelaki Kyungsoo, seperti oksigen. Ia membutuhkan Jongin lebih dari segalanya. Tanpa oksigen manusia akan mati, terdengar berlebihan namun mungkin ya bisa juga seperti itu. Yang Kyungsoo tau Jongin lebih penting daripada sinar matahari, ia rela berada dalam gelap asalkan Jongin berada disisinya memegang tangannya erat, menuntunnya menemukan cahaya lain yang pijarannya lebih terang.

"Kyungsoo ah!"

"Bibi!" teriak Kyungsoo bersemangat, berlari dengan sedikit kesulitan karena kantung-kantung belanja ditangan kanan dan kirinya.

"Auh"

Bibi jung segera menghampiri Kyungsoo, membawakan kantung belanjanya dan membantunya berjalan.

"Kau ini masih saja ceroboh."

Kyungsoo hanya membalas ucapan Bibi Jung dengan cengiran.

"Lututmu luka Kyungsoo ah, duduk disini, Bibi bantu mengobati lukamu."

Kyungsoo menurut, membiarkan Bibi Jung yang telah dianggap seperti orang tuanya sendiri mengobati lukanya.

"Kau akan memasak banyak sepertinya, Ada perayaan apa kali ini?"

Pipi putih Kyungsoo bersemu tipis.

"Hyung berjanji akan pulang cepat hari ini bibi, Bibi tau kan turnamen dancenya tinggal sebulan lagi."

"Waaah, Jongin akan ikut turnamen lagi?" Bibi Jung dengan telaten mengoleskan _antiseptic _ke luka Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk bersemangat.

"Dia terlalu fokus berlatih hingga larut. Ketika ia pulang aku sudah tertidur, dan ketika aku bangun tak berapa lama ia berangkat." nada suara Kyungsoo melemah.

Ada ekpresi yang tak bisa Kyungsoo baca diwajah Bibi Jung.

"Selesai. kau bisa pulang sekarang, perhatikan jalanmu Kyungsoo ah, hati-hati selalu ne?" Bibi Jung memegang lengan kanan Kyungsoo berniat membantunya berdiri.

"Auh, Bibi." Kyungsoo meringis, kali ini bukan karena luka baru dilututnya.

Kedua mata Bibi Jung membulat, firasatnya benar, dibalik seragam Kyungsoo luka-luka biru bekas pukulan ada disana.

"Appa mu? Lagi?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, takut-takut.

"Kyungsoo?"

"Bibi aku mohon jangan beritau Hyung. Jongin hyung sedang berkonsentrasi dengan turnamennya. Selama ini aku selalu membuatnya cemas."

Kyungsoo mulai terisak. Dihapusnya kasar air mata yang memenuhi pelupuk matanya.

Bibi Jung menghela nafas panjang, dipeluknya Kyungsoo yang masih terisak. Ia tau persis apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo.

"Luka baru? Kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya pada Bibi?"

"Appa pulang kemarin. Appa masih membenciku, hiks."

"Tidak Kyungsoo, Appa mu tidak membencimu, dia hanya salah paham."

* * *

><p>Suara musik yang terdengar dari dalam ruang latihan dance menandakan kegiatan yang ada didalamnya belum berakhir. Beberapa disana masih sibuk menghafal beberapa gerakan baru, mengulang gerakan yang salah, dan sisanya bersandar disalah satu dinding untuk sekedar mengistirahatkan diri.<p>

"Haruskah aku menggantikanmu sebagai kapten dance team kita?" lelaki tinggi berkulit putih pucat bersurai cokelat itu memposisikan tubuhnya tepat disamping Jongin.

Jongin menoleh kearahnya. Sehun, Lelaki itu menatap lurus kedepan, masih dengan handuk kecil ditangan kanan sibuk dengan peluh dipelipisnya.

"Konsentrasilah. Turnamen tinggal satu bulan lagi Jongin ah." lanjutnya.

Jongin menunduk. Menarik kedua lulutnya dan memposisikan tangannya. Membenamkan kepalanya disana. Lagi dan lagi, pikiran Jongin terbagi. Dan sialnya semenjak guru dance mereka mengumumkan latihan hari ini diperpanjang pikirannya sudah tidak berada disana lagi.

"Soal adikmu lagi?" tanya Sehun.

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya. Tebakan Sehun tepat, seperti semakin terasah untuk bisa membaca pikiran Jongin.

"Betulkan?" Sehun menghela nafas pendek. Ia tau dugaannya tidak akan meleset karena ia tau sahabatnya ini dengan sangat baik. Seorang Kim Jongin tidak akan memperdulikan apapun didunia ini selain menyangkut nama Kim Kyungsoo, adik lelakinya disana.

"Demi Tuhan Kim Jongin, adikmu itu laki-laki dan berapa usianya sekarang? 17 tahun? Aku tidak pernah bisa mengerti jalan pikiranmu ketika hal itu berhubungan dengan adikmu itu."

"Kau tidak mengerti Sehun ah." Jongin mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

Sehun membuang mukanya , malas. Ia lebih memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan bahasan tentang Kyungsoo karena percuma. Ia tau Jongin sangat keras kepala tentang satu hal itu.

Latihan hari ini hampir selesai ketika arloji ditangan Jongin menunjukkan pukul 9 tepat. Ia bergegas merapikan perlengkapannya dan pulang. Aktivitasnya terhenti ketika ia mengaktifkan ponselnya satu tanda notifikasi pesan masuk berbunyi.

'_Hyung hari ini pulang cepat kan? aku akan memasak enak hari ini! ingat hyung janji!'_

"Siaaal! Kenapa aku bisa lupa."

Jongin menahan deru nafasnya yang masih belum beraturan. Dibukanya pintu rumah berukuran kecil itu perlahan seolah tidak ingin pintu itu menimbulkan suara yang bisa menggangu seseorang yang terlelap disana.

Lampu ruangan itu sudah dimatikan tersisa cahaya dari layar televisi yang masih tetap menyala. Disana sosok yang ia cari sedang tertidur lelap disebuah sofa lengkap dengan piyama pororo berwarna biru laut kesayangannya. Ada buku-buku diatas meja yang belum sempat dibereskan dan beberapa snack yang tercecer.

"Kyungsoo kau menungguku lagi?"

"Sudah kubilang jangan menungguku, begitu keras kepala." Jongin memandangi wajah polos Kyungsoo yang tertidur. Tangannya mengusap-usap surai hitam Kyungsoo, mencium kening Kyungsoo sesaat.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan, selalu menyadari wajah adiknya yang begitu sempurna. Kedua mata indahnya, pipi putihnya yang pernah basah tempat air mata itu mengalir, hidungnya, hingga berhenti di bibir mungilnya.

Nafas teratur Kyungsoo terasa karena jarak yang begitu dekat. Jongin hampir memutus jarak itu ketika kesadarannya kembali.

'_Tidak, Tidak seharusnya begini.' _desahnya.

Dengan perlahan ia menggendong tubuh Kyungsoo, hati-hati memindahkan tubuh mungil itu kekamarnya, dan menyelimutinya.

"Maafkan hyung Kyungsoo ah." Lagi, rada bersalah menyelimuti hatinya.

Langkah kaki Jongin berhenti tepat dimeja makan yang tersaji makanan yang Jongin yakin sudah dingin dan belum disentuh itu. Rasa bersalah semakin memenuhi hatinya karena ia tau betul Kyungsoo memasakkan makan favoritnya.

"Anak itu."

Ia berbalik melangkahkan kakinya kekamar Kyungsoo. Memposisikan tubuhnya tepat disamping Kyungsoo. Membagi selimut milik Kyungsoo dengan dirinya dan memeluk adik kecilnya itu. Kebiasaan yang tidak pernah berubah ketika hatinya dipenuhi rasa bersalah terhadap seseorang yang saat ini sedang ia peluk erat.

"Pagi Kyungie, siap untuk sarapan?"

Kyungsoo masih terdiam, ia masih kesal dengan Jongin karena harus menunggu hingga tertidur lagi semalam. Jongin mengingkari janjinya lagi. Ia membenarkan posisi ranselnya, mengambil sepotong roti tawar dan mengolesinya dengan selai cokelat.

"Ini bekal makan siangmu untuk hari ini. Sebagai permintaan maafku untuk semalam, aku membuatnya sendiri. Kau tau kan hyungmu ini tidak bisa memasak, sungguh kau lihat aku hampir membakar dapur kita pagi ini hanya demi membuatkanmu ini."

Kyungsoo menahan tawanya. Bergegas menghabiskan potongan roti dengan selai cokelat ditangannya, sarapan paginya hari ini.

"Kau masih marah?"

"Kata orang diam berarti iya." lanjut Jongin.

Tanpa berpamitan Kyungsoo mengambil kotak bekalnya dan berangkat ke sekolah.

"Dasar Hyung bodoh." Kyungsoo tersenyum memandangi kotak bekal ditangannya, mengabaikan teriakan Jongin yang memanggil namanya.

* * *

><p>Kyungsoo mengamati isi bekal makan siangnya hari ini, nasi goreng dengan sesuatu seperti telur mata sapi? Kyungsoo tidak yakin karena bentuk nya yang begitu abstrak.<p>

"Hyung benar-benar tidak bisa memasak." ia tersenyum sendiri membayangkan betapa repotnya Jongin yang memasak tadi pagi.

"Tapi karena ini buatan Hyung, mari kita coba. Selamat makan!"

"Hai. Eum, boleh aku duduk disini." sebuah suara berat menginterupsi Kyungsoo dan suapan pertamanya. Ia menoleh kearah sumber suara dan menemukan lelaki tinggi dengan surai berwarna karamelnya tepat berdiri disebelahnya.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, ia malas berbicara dengan orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kalau kau merasa terganggu aku bisa pergi." lelaki tinggi itu bersiap melangkahkan kakinya.

"Duduklah."

Sebuah senyuman terkembang dibibirnya mendengar satu suara Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap sesaat lelaki yang kini duduk tepat dihadapannya. Ia hanya merasa sedikit aneh. Bukankah kantin ini luas, dengan banyak kursi kosong tersisa. Kenapa lelaki ini harus datang padanya dan meminta untuk berbagi meja. Tidak pernah ada yang menemani waktu makan siangnya tentu saja Jessica dan teman-temannya itu adalah sebuah pengecualian. Itupun menemani dalam arti yang Kyungsoo tidak suka.

"Hai, kau mau mencoba bekalku? Aku memasaknya sendiri pagi ini."

Kyungsoo mengabaikannya. Ia sibuk dengan nasi goreng special yang Jongin buat untuknya. Rasanya sedikit pahit, efek _overcook_ tentu saja.

"Apakah nasi goreng itu begitu enak? Boleh aku mencobanya?"

Kyungsoo spontan menarik kotak bekalnya. Bukan ia tidak mau berbagi atau pelit. Ia punya tiga alasan untuk itu. Pertama lelaki didepannya ini orang asing, kedua nasi goreng (pahit) ini special Jongin buat untuknya meskipun itu Bibi Jung yang memintanya tidak akan ia bagi atau boleh tapi hanya sedikit saja, ketiga lelaki tinggi didepannya ini terlalu cerewet untuk ukuran seseorang yang baru saling bertemu beberapa menit dan bahkan tidak saling mengetahui nama satu sama lain.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku mengerti." ia tersenyum.

Kyungsoo bergegas menghabiskan bekalnya dan kembali kekelas.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

Lelaki tinggi bersuara dalam itu sedikit terkaget begitu melihat Kyungsoo merapikan peralatan makannya dan bersiap untuk meninggalkannya.

"Hei namaku Park Chanyeol." teriaknya, tidak yakin Kyungsoo mendengarnya atau tidak.

* * *

><p>"Kim Jongin mulai gila." ucap Sehun sembari merapikan buku dan alat tulisnya tepat ketika dosen mata kuliah terakhir di hari ini keluar.<p>

"Hey jaga bicaramu Oh Sehun." balasnya tidak terima.

"Apa yang harus kujaga, ucapanku beralasan kau tau? Melamun dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Kau pasti sudah gila."

"Aku tidak."

"Lalu apa? Tidak mungkin kan kau sedang jatuh cinta?"

Skak mat. Jongin tidak menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk membalas ucapan Sehun.

"Sering melamun dan tersenyum sendiri itu tanda seseorang sedang jatuh cinta atau seseorang yang mulai gila"

"Teori darimana. Itu hanya teorimu Sehun ah."

Sehun hanya mengangkat pundaknya. "Terserah kau sajalah."

"Aku hanya sedang senang tuan Oh."

"Senang karena dua mata kuliah selanjutnya kosong? Lalu kau akan pergi kencan?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Aku akan membuat kejutan untuk Kyungsoo, aku akan menjemputnya di sekolah."

"Anak itu marah padaku karena aku tidak menepati janjiku untuk pelang cepat kemarin." lanjutnya bersemangat.

Sehun terdiam sebentar, seperti menimbang-nimbang sesuatu.

"Jongin ah."

"Hmm?"

"Aku sedikit berat untuk mengatakan ini. ."

Jongin menaikan satu alisnya menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Sehun.

"Aku tau kau menyayangi Kyungsoo, itu wajar karena dia adikmu tapi kurasa.. Kau harus berhati-hati dengan perasaanmu."

"Pikirkanlah kata-kataku baik-baik. Aku sebagai sahabatmu hanya tidak ingin kau berada diposisi yang sulit nantinya. Saat ini mungkin kau hanya belum menyadarinya." Kalimat terakhir Sehun sebelum melangkah meninggalkan kelas mereka meninggalkan Jongin yang masih terdiam dengan hati dan pikirannya yang terasa penuh.

'_Kau harus berhati-hati dengan perasaanmu.'_

Perasaan macam apa, perasaan yang mana. Jongin bahkan tidak bisa mendeskripsikan dengan kata-kata mengenai perasaannya pada Kyungsoo. Ada satu ketika ia benci, merasa bahagia ketika Kyungsoo tersenyum, merasa sedih, ia merasa bersalah dan merasa tak berguna. Jongin tau dengan pasti ia menyayangi Kyungsoo meskipun ia hanya belum menyadari seberapa besar rasa sayang itu hingga mungkin tidak akan ada batas yang mampu menahannya.

"Hyung? Jongin Hyung?" Kyungsoo mengerjapkan kedua matanya memastikan sosok diujung sana benar seseorang yang paling ingin ia lihat saat ini.

Kyungsoo mempercepat langkahnya, tidak sabar untuk memastikan keyakinannya.

"Hyung!" Ia sedikit berlari, sedikit terlalu bersemangat untuk menyadari ada kerikil-kerikil kecil didepannya.

"Auh."

"Kyungsoo!" Chanyeol yang daritadi berjalan dibelakang Kyungsoo spontan berteriak dan melangkahkan kakinya cepat sebelum akhirnya ia berhenti sebelum sampai disana.

"Aish, dasar ceroboh. Kemarikan tanganmu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar. Tangan kanannya ia posisikan dibahu Jongin yang tengah membantunya berdiri.

"Hyung datang menjemputku?"

Jongin mengangguk.

"Kau masih marah? Jangan marah lagi, ya?"

"Bagaimana ya? Emm, baiklah aku memaafkan hyung!" Kyungsoo memajukan ujung bibirnya.

"Apa aku pernah bilang kau itu terlihat jelek jika cemberut begitu" canda Jongin seraya mencubit pipi putih Kyungsoo.

"Hyung! Tunggu! Curang kakiku kan masih sakit!" Kyungsoo berjalan tertatih mengejar Jongin yang berada didepannya.

Jongin berhenti dan memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan hyung Kyungie. Maaf karena tidak bisa menepati janjiku lagi"

Ia mengangguk. Menenggelamkan tubuhnya disana, dipelukkan hangat Jongin. Perasaannya terasa nyaman. Pelukan Jongin selalu menjadi tempat favoritnya.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah tau sejak kapan hatinya memulai. Yang ia tau rasa sayangnya meluap. Untuk saat ini biarlah seperti ini, biar dia menikmatinya. Ia tidak pernah perduli mesti hatinya merasa tertusuk setiap kali memikirkan ujung dari perasaan tertahan yang ia tau, terlarang.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>ps: buat temen-temen yang sempet baca potongan fanfic ini kemarin aku mau ucapin banyak terimakasih buat responnya! pas nulis kemarin aku bener-bener ngga ada niat buat fanfic ini berlanjut. tadinya aku mau coba buat oneshot tapi aku bukan master oneshot dan setelah diketik malah ujungnya berchapter. semoga masih ada yang mau baca plus kasi respon yah :D<p>

special thx : Sexy Rose , loveHEENJABUJA , setyoningt , oracle88 , KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH , HitsuKiro16 , ArraHyeri2 , hdkL12 , Dela , donutkim , raulsungsoo12 .


	3. Chapter 3

**VORMUND**

**author : firetomylight**

**cast : –**** kim jongin **– do kyungsoo **– oh sehun ********– ****************park chanyeol **

******lenght : chaptered 2/?****  
><strong>

YAOI CONTENT

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2 <strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Brak!" <em>

"_Brak!"_

"_Brak!"  
>Kyungsoo menutup kedua telinganya, terduduk diposisi yang sama, tidak beranjak satu senti pun, menarik kedua kakinya, menenggelamkan kepalanya disana.<em>

"_Berhenti." ucapnya pelan, hampir tidak terdengar._

"_Brak!"_

"_Brak!"_

"_Hentikan, aku mohon." suaranya bahkan terlalu kecil untuk dapat kedua indera pendengarannya tangkap._

"_Ya? Aku menyayanginya ayah! Aku menyayanginya!" sosok lain disana berusaha bangkit dengan satu tangannya yang masih bisa ia gunakan meumpu berat tubuhnya, tersungkur kesekian kali setelah menerima hujaman pukulan dari sosok lain yang dengan hormat dipanggilnya ayah._

"_Brak!"_

"_Brak!" pukulan yang diterimanya semakin menggila dan terhenti begitu dirasa tubuhnya bahkan tak sanggup lagi ia gerakkan. Darah segar mengalir dari pelipisnya, menimbulkan genangan baru disana._

_Kyungsoo menghentikan isaknya dan menarik tubuhnya mendekati sosok terkasihnya itu begitu suara pukulan itu menghilan terganti dengan suara bantingan keras pintu. Air matanya yang mengalir berusaha ia tahan dengan menggigit kuat - kuat bibir bawahnya._

"_Hyung?" suaranya hampir menghilang begitu melihat sosok dihadapannya saat ini._

"_Hyung, hiks hyung." Kyungsoo masih berusaha menahan isaknya membawa tubuh Jongin ke pangkuannya._

"_Hyung, hyung, aku mohon jawab aku. Hiks hyung."_

_Tubuh dipangkuannya tidak meresponnya, hanya suara deru nafas yang semakin menghilang perlahan yang Kyungsoo dengar._

_._

_._

"HYUUUNG!"

Jongin tersentak seketika dari tidurnya begitu mendengar jeritan Kyungsoo yang masih berusaha mengatur deru nafasnya.

"Kyungsoo?"

"Hyung!" tubuh Kyungsoo merespon memeluk Jongin disebelahnya, erat.

"Shh, Aku disini, hentikan tangismu." Jongin membalas pelukan Kyungsoo.

"Jangan pergi hyung, Jangan tinggalkan aku, hiks."

Jongin mengusap pelan punggung Kyungsoo hingga isakan Kyungsoo terhenti dan terdengar dengkuran halus Kyungsoo yang sudah tenang dan tertidur.

"Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu Kyungsoo ah." desahnya pelan seraya memosisikan tubuh Kyungsoo dan menyelimutinya.

'_Kau harus berhati-hati dengan perasaanmu.'_

'_Pikirkanlah kata-kataku baik-baik. Aku sebagai sahabatmu hanya tidak ingin kau berada diposisi yang sulit nantinya. Saat ini mungkin kau hanya belum menyadarinya.'_

"Bagaimana aku bisa melepaskanmu jika kau bahkan tidak sedikitpun membiarkan aku pergi."

.

.

"Selamat pagi Hyung, maaf aku terlambat bangun, kepalaku sedikit pusing."

"Ck ck." Jongin membalas ucapan salam Kyungsoo dengan gelengan kepala.

"Bukan masalah besar hyung, ini hari minggu." bela Kyungsoo seraya meneguk segelas air mineral ditangannya.

"Apa kau tidak ada rencana hari ini Kyungsoo ah?" dijawab dengan gelengan kepala Kyungsoo.

"Anak seusiamu biasanya menghabiskan hari minggu dengan bermain keluar bersama teman atau berkencan." kata terakhir kalimat Jongin hampir saja membuat Kyungsoo memuntahkan air mineral yang ia minum, membuatnya tersedak.

"Uhuk, uhuk."

"Kau tersedak? Aish." Jongin memukul punggung Kyungsoo pelan.

"Uhuk, uhuk."

"Kau baik - baik saja?" tanya Jongin lagi.

"Uhuk, aku, baik - baik saja hyung."

"Hati - hati lain kali." Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya berkali - kali.

Jongin hanya tersenyum.

"Kau tidak ada latihan dance hari ini hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, hari ini mungkin sepanjang hari aku habiskan dirumah."

"Eum, bagaimana jika, kita, pergi menonton film?" tanya Kyungsoo ragu.

Jongin memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatatapan menyelidik.

"Aku ingin menonton film rekomendasi temanku hyung, dia, dia bilang film ini adalah film terpopuler ditahun ini." Kyungsoo menunduk menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

Jongin seperti menimbang sesuatu sesaat.

"Baiklah, lekas bersiap." putus Jongin akhirnya seraya mengacak pelan surai hitam Kyungsoo.

Tanpa ia tau senyuman dibibir Kyungsoo merekah, kedua pipi putihnya memerah, segera ia berlari menuju ke kamarnya, menutup pintu dan menyandarkan tubuhnya dibalik pintu berwarna putih itu, menetralkan debaran yang menggila didadanya.

"Bagaimana ini, pakaian apa yang harus aku kenakan, tunggu, aku harus bersiap, ahh, kurasa sudah waktunya aku memotong rambutku, atau seharusnya aku mengganti warnanya? Ahhhh."

.

.

Jongin memainkan kunci mobil dengan strap _mini figure_ pororo, hadiah dari Kyungsoo ketika mereka berkunjung ke pororo world akhir tahun lalu. Tubuhnya bersandar disalah satu pintu menunggu Kyungsoo yang belum selesai bersiap dari setengah jam yang lalu.

"Jongin ah!"

"Ah, Bibi." Jongin tersenyum menyambut Bibi Jung yang berjalan mendekatinya. Sama seperti Kyungsoo, Jongin juga sudah menganggap Bibi Jung seperti orang tuanya sendiri.

"Berkencan dihari minggu?" goda Bibi Jung.

"Ah?" Jongin tersenyum kikuk, kemudian menggeleng.

"Tidak usah malu, mengakulah." Bibi Jung menyenggol pelan lengan kiri Jongin.

"Aku hanya menemani Kyungsoo menonton film yang ingin ditontonnya." jujur Jongin.

Ekspresi wajah Bibi Jung berubah.

"Kyungsoo?"

"Hyung, maaf lama menunggu!" Kyungsoo memanggil Jongin begitu selesai mengunci pintu rumah mereka. Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo yang pada detik itu menyita seluruh perhatiannya. Rambut hitamnya yang tertata rapi, tubuh mungilnya yang terbalut kaos polos berwarna biru langit dilapisi dengan sweater rajut longgar berwarna abu-abu, lengkap dengan ripped skinny jeans dan sneakers.

'_Sejak kapan Kyungsoo bisa begitu menarik?'_

"Bibi Jung!" suara Kyungsoo mengembalikan pijakan Jongin kedunia nyata.

"Kyungsoo, boleh Bibi ikut menonton bersama?" tanya Bibi Jung seraya memainkan poni Kyungsoo.

"Eum, bagaimana ya?"

"Baiklah jika tidak boleh, Bibi pulang saja menonton televisi dirumah."

"Bukan, bukan, Bibi boleh ikut kok." jawab Kyungsoo cepat.

"Bibi hanya bercanda Kyungsoo, hahaha. Selamat bersenang - senang!"

.

.

Ada satu hal yang tidak disadari Jongin hari ini, pandangannya tak bisa lepas dari Kyungsoo. Memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang ia selalu jaga semenjak mereka masih sama - sama kecil, Kyungsoo yang saat itu selalu menangis ketika Ia tinggal bermain bersama dengan teman - teman seumurannya, Kyungsoo yang selalu memegang tangannya erat ketika mereka tertidur, Kyungsoo yang selalu bersembunyi dibelakang tubuhnya ketika sedang ketakutan, Kyungsoo yang saat ini ada dihadapannya, dengan segala perubahan yang bahkan tidak pernah Jongin sadari terjadi, Kyungsoo kecilnya telah tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang menarik.

"Hyung! Kenapa tokoh antagonis wanita tadi begitu menyebalkan. Seharusnya dari awal dia membiarkan tokoh utama pria dan wanita bahagia, karena dia tau mereka tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu pada akhirnya."

Jongin tidak fokus hanya untuk sekedar mendengarkan komentar Kyungsoo tentang film yang mereka tonton tadi, karena jujur ia memang tidak begitu tertarik.

"Hyung?"

"Hyung kau melamukan apa?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Bahagia punya caranyanya masing - masing Kyungsoo, apa yang kita lihat tidak menggambarkan apa yang sedang terjadi apa yang benar - benar dirasakan."

Kyungsoo terdiam.

"Hyung?"

'_Apa kau bahagia ketika bersamaku?'_

"Ya?" jawab Jongin.

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Tidak jadi, hehehe."

"Kau mau mengerjai aku ya Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng lalu tertawa, miris.

"Kyungsooo!" Jongin dan Kyungsoo menoleh tepat kearah sumber suara yang memanggil nama Kyungsoo.

"Hi!" sapanya lagi dengan ekspresi super gembira.

"Kyungsoo, dia temanmu?" tanya Jongin.

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo menggeleng dan menarik tangan Jongin menuju arah pintu keluar.

"Annyeonghaseyo, aku Park Chanyeol, aku teman dekat Kyungsoo." jelas Chanyeol lengkap dengan cengiran tidak berdosanya memutus langkah Kyungsoo.

'_teman dekat?'_

"Dia bukan temanku hyung, aku bahkan tidak kenal siapa dia." jawab Kyungsoo malas.

"Hyung?"

"Halo Chanyeol sshi, aku Jongin, kakak Kyungsoo." Jongin mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku berjanji akan menjaga Kyungsoo ketika disekolah Jongin hyung, serahkan padaku." Chanyeol menjawab jabatan tangan Jongin.

Tidak ada percakapan dan tawa seperti biasanya selama perjalanan pulang. Semenjak pertemuan dengan Chanyeol tadi mood Kyungsoo memburuk. Ditambah bahasan pertanyaan Jongin tentang Chanyeol selama perjalanan mereka menuju mobil.

"_Kalian kelihatannya akrab, kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakan tentang Chanyeol pada Hyung Kyungsoo ah?"_

"_Sepertinya dia pria baik - baik dan menyenangkan"_

"_Apa kau tertarik padanya Kyungsoo ah? Kau malu mengakuinya pada hyung?"_

"Brak!" Kyungsoo membanting pintu kamarnya, kesal.

.

.

"Aku belum mendengar suaramu hari ini Kim Jongin, kau sedang sakit gigi?" Sehun menggunakan jari telunjuknya untuk menyentuh pipi Jongin.

"Shh, berhenti Oh Sehun."

"Oh tidak, ku fikir."

Jongin membuang pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Ceritakan apa yang terjadi kemarin hingga menggangu moodmu hari ini. Latihan dimulai dua jam lagi."

"Kau tidak akan mengerti Sehun ah."

Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Soal Kyungsoo? Lagi?"  
>"Kubilang kau tidak akan mengerti."<p>

"Well, aku tidak akan memaksa." Sehun bersiap bangkit dari tempat duduknya sebelum tangan Jongin menarik ujung kemejanya.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia marah padaku. Aku hanya bertanya tentang teman dekatnya, itu saja."

Sehun terdiam sesaat.

"Kyungsoo punya pacar?" Ia duduk kembali, mulai tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan Jongin.

"Namanya Park Chanyeol."

"Kau serius, Kyungsoo, adikmu itu punya pacar?" tanya Sehun lagi, memastikan.

Jongin mengangguk, mengiyakan.

Senyuman dibibir Sehun terbentuk sempurna.

"Jongin, bagaimana jika kau punya pacar juga?" Sehun mencoba peruntungannya.

"Denganmu?" tanya Jongin kaget.

Sehun buru-buru menggeleng.

"Adik tingkat kita, Luhan. kau tau kan? Dia sudah lama tertarik padamu."

"Sehun, tunggu, ini bukan jawaban dari permasalanku." jawab Jongin malas.

"Hey, Kyungsoo marah padamu karena tentu saja kau mengganggu privasinya. Dia sudah dewasa Jongin ah, kau ini bodoh ya?"

"Hati - hati dengan bicaramu Sehun ah."

Sehun hanya tertawa.

"Jadi bagaimana? Aku akan mengatur kencan pertamamu dengan Luhan."

Jongin terdiam sesaat.

"Terserah kau sajalah." lanjutnya.

.

.

Hari ini menjadi hari yang buruk untuk Kyungsoo. Ia tidak perduli Jessica dan teman - temannya yang mengerjainya, menumpahkan air ke seragamnya. Ia hanya tidak ingin keluar kelas dan bertemu dengan lelaki penghancur moodnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol, atau siapalah itu namanya.

Ia masih menyibukkan diri dengan buku - buku dihadapannya mengabaikan cacing - cacing diperutnya yang mulai bernyanyi, lapar. Mengabaikan Jongin hyung untuk sarapan pagi bersama hari ini dan hanya sempat membawa air mineral yang botolnya sudah kosong pun tentu saja semakin mempersulit keadaannya siang ini. Semakin sulit tentu saja karena Kyungsoo tidak punya teman, satu teman pun, lagipula untuk apa berteman dengan orang - orang yang selalu menganggapnya aneh, atau berpura - pura menjadi orang lain dihadapannya hanya untuk mengambil manfaat dari dirinya.

"Ini untukmu." Kyungsoo menatap bungkusan roti isi cokelat dihadapannya. Senyuman dibibirnya menghilang begitu pandangannya bertemu dengan iris milik Chanyeol.

"Kau mau menolak? Aku tau kau lapar."

"Tidak usah, terimakasih." jawab Kyungsoo ketus.

"Kau lapar kan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak." sialnya nyanyian cacing - cacing diperutnya tidak menyetujuinya untuk berbohong.

"HAHAHAHAHA."

Kedua pipi Kyungsoo memerah.

"Kau lapar, mengakulah Kyungsoo ah."

Kyungsoo menunduk malu. Ya, lapar, Kyungsoo memang lapar. Tapi rasa gengsinya tidak membiarkan dirinya untuk menerima roti cokelat dari Chanyeol, si penghancur moodnya.

"Baiklah aku akan meninggalkan roti cokelat dan susu vanilla ini disini. Ada hal lain yang harus aku kerjakan. Kau bisa membuangnya nanti mungkin?" Chanyeol meninggalkan satu senyumnya untuk Kyungsoo.

'_kali ini tidak apa kan? aku akan membayarnya besok?' _

Kyungsoo mengambil roti cokelat dan susu vanilla itu, menghabiskannya dengan cepat.

'_err, terimakasih orang asing!'_

_._

_._

"Apa hyung pulang terlambat lagi ya?" Kyungsoo menengok ke arah satu - satunya jam dinding yang ada diruang makan itu tepat menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, artinya sudah satu jam Kyungsoo menunggu.

Diambilnya ponsel putih disebelahnya. Tidak ada notifikasi pesan masuk atau missed calls dari Jongin yang mungkin mengabari Kyungsoo untuk makan malam sendiri, tidur lebih cepat dan tidak menunggunya.

"Maaf nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada diluar jangkauan." jawaban operator yang sama kesekian kali.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

Perlahan ia bangkit dari duduknya dan bersiap untuk merapikan makanan diatas meja. Nafsu makannya sudah hilang.

"Kau begitu bekerja keras untuk turnamen dance itu ya hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri seraya mulai memindahkan peralatan makan mereka.

"Brak!" Kyungsoo hampir menjatuhkan mangkuk dan sumpit ditangannya begitu ia mendengar suara pintu depan yang ditutup kasar.

Tangannya bergetar hebat.

"Prang!" dengan langkah perlahan dan tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat ia mendekati sumber suara itu.

"Hyung?" desahnya pelan.

"Hyung apa itu kau?" bibirnya bergetar, nafasnya mulai tersengal. Jangan, tolong jangan mimpi buruk itu lagi.

"Prang!"

Kedua mata Kyungsoo membulat sempurna begitu melihat seseorang dihadapannya. Tubuhnya melemas.

"Kau masih hidup HAH?" sosok dibawah pengaruh alcohol itu mendekati Kyungsoo yang menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding.

"KAU MASIH HIDUP SETELAH KAU MEMBUNUH ISTRIKU?" cengkraman kuatnya dibahu Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo meringis kesakitan.

"A-ayah." panggilnya terbata.

"AKU BUKAN AYAHMU! ANAK SIALAN!"

Air mata Kyungsoo mengalir seiring dengan tamparan dipipi yang diterimanya.

"KAU HARUS MATI! TEBUS KEMATIAN ISTRIKU DENGAN KEMATIANMU!" teriakan itu menggema diseluruh ruangan seiring dengan cekikan yang semakin kuat dileher Kyungsoo.

Nafasnya tersengal, sesak.

_'Hyung, Jongin Hyung, kumohon tolong aku…'_

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>Sorry for a very long delay!<p>

maafkan typonya karena aku ngga sempet cek ulang T_T

yang masih merasa fanfic ini menarik silahkan review, yang masih mau fanfic ini dilanjut juga boleh review!

untuk yang chapter sebelumnya tanya kalau Kyungsoo dan Jongin kakak beradik, ya mereka kakak beradik dan di summary sudah aku labeli INCEST :)

sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ya!

_**-xoxo**_


	4. Chapter 4

**VORMUND**

**author : firetomylight**

**cast : –**** kim jongin **– do kyungsoo **********– ****************park chanyeol **********– oh sehun ************– luhan************************

******lenght : chaptered 3/?****  
><strong>

YAOI CONTENT

* * *

><p>"<em>Kau masih hidup HAH?"<em>

"_KAU MASIH HIDUP SETELAH KAU MEMBUNUH ISTRIKU?"_

"_AKU BUKAN AYAHMU! ANAK SIALAN!"_

"_KAU HARUS MATI! TEBUS KEMATIAN ISTRIKU DENGAN KEMATIANMU!"_

'_Hyung, Jongin Hyung, kumohon tolong aku…'_

* * *

><p>VORMUND<p>

CHAPTER 3

* * *

><p>Jongin selalu merasa mengikuti saran Sehun adalah ide yang buruk meskipun ia tau Sehun dengan sangat baik. Bersahabat dengan Sehun lebih dari separuh usianya dirasanya cukup menjadi jaminan untuk menjadikan Sehun seseorang yang selalu bisa ia andalkan, meskipun lamanya waktu persahabatan mereka tidak membuat Sehun tau segalanya tentang Jongin. Satu hal yang pasti Sehun tau, Jongin menyayangi Kyungsoo, adiknya, lebih dari apapun bahkan dirinya sendiri.<p>

Persahabatan itu dimulai ketika Jongin dan Sehun dipertemukan sebagai rival dalam sebuah turnamen dance antar sekolah menengah pertama. Jongin masih ingat benar saat itu Sehun begitu membencinya karena ia didiskualifikasi, pergi meninggalkan turnamen begitu saja setelah menerima telepon setelah Sehun begitu lama dan giat berlatih untuk bisa bertemu dengannya di final turnamen tanpa ia tau.

"Kim Jongin."

"Ya!" Sehun menyenggol lengan Jongin karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari panggilannya.

"Shh."

"Kau melamun?" tanya Sehun bodoh, tentu saja karena tanpa bertanya pun semestinya ia tau jawabannya iya.

"Dia masih lama? Aku lelah ingin pulang."

"Tunggulah, Luhan bilang sudah dekat kok." jawab Sehun lengkap dengan cengiran khasnya, matanya menyipit, _eye smile_.

'_Jongin, bagaimana jika kau punya pacar juga?'_

'_aku akan mengatur kencan pertamamu dengan Luhan.'_

Satu dari sekian saran Sehun yang Jongin ikuti karena ia tidak pernah diberi pilihan untuk menolak. Mungkin Sehun hanya ingin membantunya menyelesaikan masalah-masalahnya yang ia pikir rumit atau memang betul-betul rumit.

"Jongin ah, berapa usiamu sekarang?" tanya Sehun seraya meminum ice moccachinonya.

"Sama denganmu."

"22, baiklah." Sehun akhirnya menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Menurutmu apa yang biasanya seseorang lakukan di usia 22?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Hidup, cukup makan, minum, tidur, dan belajar." Jongin malas-malasan menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Jujur saja duduk di cafe dan menunggu seseorang seperti ini dirasa membuang-buang waktunya.

"Hmm."

"Hidupmu monoton sekali ya Jongin ah." ledek Sehun.

"Kau ingin aku menjawab pertanyaanmu dengan jawaban apa Sehun ah?"

"Apapun, tapi aku ingin ada kata 'berkencan' mungkin?"

Jongin menghela nafas.

Tidak ada yang salah dengan kata 'berkencan' hanya mungkin kata itu sedikit sensitif untuk Jongin. Ia fikir waktunya cukup berharga untuk sekedar ia buang menghabiskan waktu di kegiatan yang orang sebut 'berkencan'. Diusianya yang ke 22 tahun ini ia belum pernah sekalipun menjalin hubungan, mungkin hanya sebatas suka itupun perasaan yang sudah lama ia lupa rasanya.

"Luhan! disini." teriak Sehun seraya melambaikan tangannya.

Seseorang bersurai berwarna pirang berwajah mungil dan berkulit putih tersenyum seraya menghampiri meja dimana Sehun dan Jongin berada.

"Maaf aku terlambat." satu senyuman Luhan terkembang menarik seluruh fokus Jongin saat itu. Sehun hanya tersenyum puas memperhatikan reaksi sahabatnya.

"Halo, namaku Luhan."

"Jongin." Jongin menyambut uluran tangan luhan yang pertama.

"Senang sekali bisa berkenalan denganmu Jongin hyung."

"Jongin saja." jawab Jongin.

"Apa lebih baik aku pulang?" gurau Sehun.

"Kau punya rumah Sehun ah?" Jongin membalas gurauan Sehun.

"Maaf aku terlambat, aku pikir kelas vocal akan selesai lebih awal, ternyata aku salah." jelas Luhan sopan.

"Kau harus mendengar Luhan bernyanyi Jongin ah, kau pasti akan sangat menyukainya." Sehun tau Jongin selalu bercerita, memamerkan suara indah Kyungsoo ketika bernyanyi padanya.

'_Dua hari lagi ulang tahunmu, hal apa yang paling kau sukai Jongin ah?'_

'_Aku, eum, aku menyukai suara Kyungsoo ketika bernyanyi.'_

"Tentu." jawab Jongin, kedua pipi putih Luhan bersemu sempurna.

"Ah, aku ingin ke toilet. Kalian tunggu disini ok?"

"Sehun banyak bercerita tentangmu." Luhan memulai percakapan diantara dirinya dan Jongin.

"Kalian sepertinya dekat."

"Teman kecil." Luhan tersenyum.

"Apa yang dia ceritakan padamu?"

"Tidak banyak, sebenarnya, aku yang selalu bertanya padanya tentang dirimu."

Jongin terdiam sesaat.

"Eum Jongin ah, bolehkan aku meminjam ponselmu? Aku ingin mengabari ayahku, mungkin malam ini aku pulang terlambat."

"Tentu." Jongin mengambil ponsel putih dari sakunya.

'DEG'

Jantungnya berdetak keras, lagi, ada satu hal terpenting yang ia lupakan.

'KYUNGSOO'

Tanpa satu katapun Jongin berlari keluar kafe meninggalkan Luhan yang terpaku menatap punggungnya menjauh. Keringat dingin mengaliri pelipisnya. Firasatnya memburuk, benar-benar buruk.

"Lu, dimana Jongin?"

"Ia.. Pergi, aku tidak tau kenapa." kekecewaan jelas tergambar diraut wajah Luhan.

Sehun menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau memang benar-benar lemah Jongin ah, kalahkan perasaan itu demi kebahagiaanmu dan Kyungsoo." desah Sehun pelan, hampir tak terdengar.

.

.

"KAU HARUS MATI! TEBUS KEMATIAN ISTRIKU DENGAN KEMATIANMU!" teriakan itu menggema diseluruh ruangan seiring dengan cekikan yang semakin kuat dileher Kyungsoo.

Nafasnya tersengal, sesak.

'Hyung, Jongin Hyung, kumohon tolong aku…'

Kyungsoo memejamkan kedua matanya menguatkan dirinya untuk bertahan, mengirup oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa. Ia tidak pernah tau kesalahan apa yang ia lakukan hingga sosok yang ia panggil ayah dihadapannya ini begitu membencinya. Kenapa? Kesalahan apa? Apa yang ia lakukan hingga semua orang membencinya, bahkan Jongin. Apakah Jongin akan tetap disisinya begitu ia tau tentang segala rasa menyakitkan yang Kyungsoo pendam rapat. Dan Jongin juga akan membencinya pada akhirnya.

"MATI KAU SIALAN!"

Tarikan nafas Kyungsoo terputus ketika puncak amarah ayahnya tersalur pada satu cekikan kuat dilehernya.

'Maafkan aku Hyung'

dan semuanya menghitam.

.

.

.

.

"Hosh hosh."

Jongin membulatkan matanya begitu melihat pintu depan rumahnya yang terbuka lebar. Firasat buruknya menguar, hampir menangis ketika ia memasuki rumah disambut oleh pecahan porselen dan barang-barang yang berserakan.

"Kyungsoo.." desahnya pelan.

"Kyungsoo.." ia masih terdiam diposisinya. Takut. Takut menerima kenyataan yang tidak ingin ia tau. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, kedua kakinya melemas. Perlahan ia melangkah, mencoba memberanikan diri mencari sosok yang saat ini memenuhi pikirannya.

"Jongin?" Tubuhnya ambruk seketika. Bibi Jung memeluk tubuh itu erat.

"Kyungsoo ada dikamarnya, ia sedang tertidur."

Jongin tidak merespon apapun. Pandangannya kosong.

"Semua sudah baik-baik saja Jongin ah, jangan salahkan dirimu lagi, ini bukan kesalahanmu." Bibi Jung masih memeluk erat tubuh Jongin, mengusap punggungnya perlahan.

"Aku akan kembali besok pagi, kau bisa temani Kyungsoo?"

"Dia membutuhkanmu."

'_Kalian saling membutuhkan satu sama lain.'_

Jongin membuka kenop pintu itu perlahan berjalan mendekati sosok terkasihnya yang tertidur.

Air matanya mengalir, diusapnya lebam dipipi putih Kyungsoo perlahan.

"Maaf."

"Maafkan aku."

Jongin menyelipkannya jemari miliknya diantara jemari Kyungsoo yang ia genggam erat.

"Apa luka itu sakit?"

Dikecupnya satu persatu luka Kyungsoo, matanya terpejam.

"Disini, dihatiku, terasa begitu sakit."

"Perasaan sakit ini, bagaimana cara menghapusnya Kyungsoo ah?"

Desahan nafas panjang seraya ia membuka kedua matanya, memandangi wajah Kyungsoo. Tak lepas dari pandangannya tubuh Jongin merespon memperpendek jarak pandangnya hingga deru halus nafas Kyungsoo terasa. Akal sehatnya menghilang ketika ia memutus jarak itu, menyatukan bibirnya dengan milik Kyungsoo. Kecupan-kecupan itu berubah menjadi semakin dalam seiring dengan rasa sakit dihati Jongin yang menguar dan terhenti ketika oksigen disekitarannya mulai menipis.

"Bantu aku Kyungsoo ah." kalimat terakhir Jongin sebelum akhirnya ia tertidur.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo membuka kedua matanya perlahan ketika aroma wangi makanan menyentuh indera penciumanya. Masih terasa sakit diseluruh tubuhnya, bahkan untuk sekedar melakukan gerakan ringan.

"Kyungsoo, Jongin sarapan sudah siap." teriakan bibi Jung membuat Kyungsoo tersadar ada seseorang berada tepat disebelahnya mengunci jemarinya dengan miliknya, berbagi satu selimut dengannya. Kyungsoo tersenyum, paginya sempurna.

"Hyung, bangun, atau bibi akan menghukummu membersihkan seluruh rumah." Kyungsoo tertawa kecil karena Jongin tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan terbangun, tubuhnya bergeliat menarik selimut mereka merapat.

"Kim Jongin!"

Kedua mata jongin spontan terbuka mendengar teriakan namanya, terbangun secara paksa adalah hal yang paling menyebalkan. Ia menginggalkan satu senyumannya untuk Kyungsoo sebelum melangkahkan kakinya malas menuju dapur.

"Aku datang Bibi!"

Bibi Jung tertawa kecil melihat Jongin dengan rambut yang berantakan dan matanya yang belum seratus persen terbuka.

"Kemana piyamamu?"

Jongin mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu kursi makan mereka, melipat tangannya diatas meja dan siap untuk melanjutkan mimpinya.

"Bangun, sarapan, dan lekas mandi Kim Jongin."

"Bibi akan mengantarkan bubur ini ke kamar Kyungsoo, jika bibi lihat kau masih diposisi yang sama, kau tau apa yang akan terjadi, dengar?"

"Ting Tong Ting Tong."

"Shh, siapa bertamu dipagi ini." Jongin merapikan rambutnya, menguap beberapa kali sebelum membukakan pintu.

"SELAMAT PAGI HYUNG!"

"Chanyeol?"

"Kau tidak ke sekolah?"

"Bolehkah aku masuk dulu hyung? Hehehe."

Jongin menatap Chanyeol dari bawah hingga atas, lengkap dengan seragam dan ranselnya, juga senyum lebarnya yang ia rasa tidak pernah hilang.

"Jadi, apa yang membawamu kesini, bukan ke sekolah?" selidik Jongin.

"Hyung, bolehkah aku bertemu dengan Kyungsoo?"

"Tidak boleh."

"Kenapa?" ekspresi wajah Chanyeol berubah, muram seketika.

"Karena kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku sebelumnya."

"Aku kesini karena ingin bertemu Kyungsoo, hyung."

"Di jam seharusnya kau berada disekolah?"

"Ah! Aku mengerti! Aku bukan tipe lelaki pembolos hyung! Sekolah hari ini membebaskan siswanya untuk pulang karena persiapan festival lusa. Hehehe."

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya.

"Sungguh hyung! Aku ini lelaki bertanggung jawab, kau bisa mempercayakan Kyungsoo padaku." seru Chanyeol bersemangat.

Jongin hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kyungsoo, Chanyeol ingin menemuimu."

Kyungsoo buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Bilang aku sedang tidur hyung, tolonglah." rengek Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol?" tanya Bibi Jung.

"Tapi dia.."

"KYUNGSOO!" Seru Chanyeol lengkap dengan senyum terbaiknya menyusup diantara tubuh Jongin dan daun pintu.

"Ah, annyeonghaseyo omoni, aku Chanyeol, teman dekat Kyungsoo."

"Chanyeol, kau bisa memanggilku bibi Jung saja."

"Eh? Baiklah bibi Jung. Eum, bolehkah aku menggantikan bibi menyuapi Kyungsoo?" tanya Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, berdoa, berharap Bibi Jung tidak akan memindahkan mangkuk itu ketangan Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja." Bibi Jung tersenyum. Seraya menarik Jongin keluar dan menutup pintunya.

"Kyungsoo, kau sedang sakit ya?" tanya Chanyeol tidak berdosa.

Kyungsoo merasa malas untuk menjawab pertanyaan bodoh Chanyeol, ia merasa lebam diwajahnya sudah cukup untuk menjawabnya.

"Kyungsoo, AAAAA." Chanyeol bersiap menyuapi Kyungsoo yang merapatkan bibirnya.

"Aish, kau harus makan, kau mau bilang tidak lapar lagi?"

Kyungsoo melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"Kau mau menunggu sampai cacing-cacing diperutmu bernyanyi ya?" goda Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak mau makan makanan darimu, atau bukan makanan darimu tapi kau berniat menyuapiku, sama saja. Tidak mau." ketus Kyungsoo.

"Benar kau tidak mau makan?" tanya Chanyeol lagi masih dengan sendok ditangannya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Kau ini kenapa selalu berada disekitarku sih belakangan ini?"

"Hehehe, bagaimana ya? Sebenarnya.."

"Sebenarnya?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Sebenarnya kau sedang sakit dan kau harus makan, buka mulutmu, AAA." Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya, menggeleng cepat.

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang sesaat, seraya menaruh sendok ditangannya.

"Kyungsoo, kau pernah mendengar kisah tentang anak-anak di Kongo?"

"Kongo?" Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Iya, itu adalah negara termiskin didunia. Kau tau bagaimana kondisi disana? Dengan pendapatan perkapita yang sangat kecil kondisi disana sangat menyedihkan. Anak-anak disana banyak yang kekurangan gizi, untuk memperoleh makan bahkan sangat sulit."

"Bagi seseorang hal yang dianggap tidak penting ternyata bagi orang lain bisa begitu berarti besar kalau saja kita mau belajar untuk lebih menghargai."

"Jadi, kau masih tidak mau makan?" Chanyeol mengambil sendoknya bersiap untuk menyuapi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya menerima suapan pertama dari Chanyeol yang tersenyum padanya.

"Nah, begitu dong." ujarnya seraya mengusap surai hitam Kyungsoo.

"Kau harus lekas sembuh, ya?"

Ada rasa hangat yang menyelimuti hati Kyungsoo untuk pertama kalinya ketika melihat senyuman tulus Chanyeol.

"Kau suka sekali tersenyum seperti orang bodoh begitu ya, Chanyeol?"

.

.

.

"Bibi, tadi malam, itu ayah kan?" pertanyaan Jongin membuat Bibi Jung menaruh kembali mangkuk nasi ditangannya.

"Bibi jawab aku, yang melukai Kyungsoo, itu ayah kan?" Jongin berusaha meredam emosinya.

"Jongin, ayahmu hanya salah paham."

"Bibi, aku akan melindungi Kyungsoo, bagaimana pun caranya, meskipun itu ayah jika dia menyakiti Kyungsoo lagi…"

"Aku tidak akan menjamin apapun Bibi." desah Jongin pelan.

"Jongin bagaimana pun dia ayahmu."

"DIA JUGA AYAH KYUNGSOO!"

"Jongin hentikan, redam amarahmu, Kyungsoo bisa mendengarnya."

"Bibi tau, Kyungsoo adalah yang terpenting untukku, dan akan selalu begitu. Selalu."

Jongin bangkit dari tempat duduknya melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Kyungsoo.

"Kemarin kau memakan rotiku kan?"

"Aku membuangnya."

"Kau bohong, aku melihat kau memakannya kok, lahap sekali. Kau kelaparan ya? Hahaha."

Kyungsoo menerima suapan dari Chanyeol, menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

"Mengaku saja, kenapa malu sih?"

"Aku membuangnya Chanyeol."

"Kalau bohong kau makin pendek ya?"

"Kau merasa tinggi ya? Tiang listrik!"

"Hahaha. Pendek!"

Jongin menutup kenop pintu secara perlahan.

Ada perasaan aneh yang menyelimuti hatinya.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia merasa benci membagi Kyungsoo.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>Hi!<p>

Makasih buat semua yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya jadi aku bisa update cepet(?) lah ya.

Maafkan typonya.

Maafkan ceritanya yang mungkin kesana kemari.

Yang masih merasa fanfic ini menarik dan diteruskan boleh review! :)

well, see ya next chap ya!

_**-xoxo**_

ps: kenapa jadi ada yang req chansoo, hahaha.


End file.
